(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate cleaning apparatus and a substrate processing apparatus including the substrate cleaning apparatus.
(2) Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses have been conventionally used to subject substrates such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomasks, liquid crystal displays, and glass substrates for optical discs to various types of processing.
The substrate processing apparatus as described in JP 2006-019584 A includes a plurality of processing chambers. A fan filter unit is arranged above each processing chamber and an exhaust duct is connected to the lower portion of each processing chamber. The air in a clean room is supplied to each processing chamber through a filter in the fan filter unit and is exhausted through the exhaust duct from the processing chamber. In this case, a downflow of clean air is formed in each processing chamber.